For Old Time Sake
by SOGH1963
Summary: Brenda Barrett comes back to Port Charles expecting to find the loves of her life Jax, Sonny and Jason waiting for her with open arms. She's surprised when they're not. I DO NOT own General Hospital or ANY of it's characters.


_**For Old Time Sake**_

**Summary:** Brenda comes back to Port Charles with her 6 year old daughter, Rose. She runs into her loved ones from the past (Sonny, Jax and Jason) and realizes that they have all moved on. Sonny's with Claudia. Jax is with Carly. Jason with Sam. She meets up with her old friend, Robin who just figured out that Patrick slept with Lisa. She later realizes her daughter is missing… Who could have taken her?

**NOTE:** Claudia isn't dead. Jax and Carly never fought. Carly hates Brenda for moving in on ALL of her men. Brenda was married to Jax because they loved each other and Jason so she wouldn't have to testify against him and almost married Sonny except he called it off because she wore a wire on him. Claudia did kidnap Carly, but Sonny forgave her and went back to her (Michael never killed Claudia and he was never in the cabin that night. Claudia called Sonny and had him forgive her over the phone before she came back)

Chapter 1: Heading Back to Port Charles

"Sweetie. You ready to head to the airport?" The loving mother called up to her daughter.

"Almost mom." Called the daughter from her pink room. She was packing her clothes into a suitcase. She closed the suitcase, grabbed her stuffed bear and headed down the stairs where her mother, Brenda Barrett, was standing waiting for her.

"Good. You set?"

"Mom why do we have to move to Port Charles? I want to stay in Rome with all my friends." Asked the daughter with tears in her eyes.

"I know you don't want to move, but mommy can guarantee that you will love Port Charles."

"I know I won't want love Port Charles."

"Mommy grew up in Port Charles and she knows all the fun places to hang out. So what do you say. You want to go and give it a shot. If you don't like it we can come back."

"Okay."

Rose knew that they would be back in Rome in a few days because there was no way that she was going to like Port Charles one bit. There was no way her mom can back out of this now because her mom said that If she didn't like it, they could move back.

As the pilot came on the speakers and said "The plane will be departing", Rose looked out the window and whispered "I'll be back soon, Rome." Brenda looked at Rose and smiled and Rose smiled back. Brenda heard Rose whispering, but she knew that Rose would love Port Charles as much as she did and they would not be coming back to Rome.

All the way to Port Charles, Rose was asking questions about the people her mother knew and Rose noticed a pattern. Every time her mother mentioned the men, she mentioned them in the order of Jax, Sonny and Jason and she would only touch on her friendship with Robin. Finally Rose asked "Could Jax, Sonny or Jason be my dad?"

"No sweetie. It was someone from Italy."

You see Rose never knew her dad because her mom left him when Rose was just 1 ½ years old and Rose wondered that if she met her father, would he recognize her and would she sense a relationship. Rose asked her mother again "Why did you take me away from daddy?"

Brenda stopped for a minute and then she said "Well your daddy was an artist and mommy didn't like it. But don't worry, wherever he is he still loves you with all his heart."

"Why didn't you like the fact that he was an artist?" Rose asked puzzled. Rose saw an artist as painting on paper or sculpting out of clay. She knew that her mom loved art, in fact she spent almost everyday in an art museum in Rome. Rose knew her mother would miss the museum so she hoped, for her mother's sake, that Port Charles had lots of museums. Museums made her mom and her relaxed.

"Well. He spent more time planning his next piece of work rather than spending time with you and me."

Brenda knew that Rose's dad was not your typical paint and brushes artist. He liked to find _different _ways of creating _art._

The plane landed in PC Airport and Brenda and Rose got off the plane and collected their luggage and headed out the big revolving doors.

Chapter 2: Port Charles Hasn't Changed A Bit… Or Has It?

Brenda was holding Rose's hand and Rose was holding her bear's hand. Brenda took a deep breath and said "Port Charles hasn't changed a bit." Brenda hailed a cab and gave the cab driver the address to their new home and they drove out of the airport parking lot. Brenda looked over at a sad Rose who was looking out the window, not saying a word. Brenda broke the silence "Hey sweetie. When we get unpacked, who do you want to go see first. Do you want to see Robin and Patrick with their little girl Emma. Or do you want to see Jax or Sonny or Jason?" There was the order again, why did her mother mention them in that order. It wasn't just on the plane and in the cab ride, but it was also in their house in Rome. Every time she mentioned those men she mentioned them in that order. "Well who do you want to see first Rose?" Rose looked at her mother and said "Robin and the rest of her family, whatever their names are."

They made it to their house, the old Lockland mansion. Why the Lockland mansion? Well because Brenda used to come to this long time abandoned mansion a lot when she was dating Jax. It was like a private getaway for her and Jax. They got to spend a lot of alone time here. She had so many great memories here, such as her first kiss with Jax and the marriage proposal from Jax. Rose knew from the outside of the house that it was going to be beautiful and big. Rose was finally smiling for the first time since they left Rome and Brenda was smiling while the memories were playing inside her head. She turned to Rose and said, "Are you ready to see your new home?" Rose just nodded, still smiling. Brenda opened the door and both her and Rose had already dropped their jaws.

All over the mansion in blue and red paint was a tag that read CO77X. Rose didn't understand how something so beautiful on the outside could be so messy on the inside. Brenda was still in shock that this mansion that she spent so much time in as a young adult could have turned into a mess like this. Brenda recognized the CO77X. She had seen it in Italy in the dark ally ways where serious crimes had been committed days later… Crimes of DEATH! She suddenly got worried, but Rose adjusted quickly and ran upstairs to pick out which room she wanted while Brenda stood there in shock. Just then her daughter screamed "MOMMY! Come quick!" Brenda rushed upstairs to her daughter. When she finally reached her daughter, she realized her daughter was fine. "What's wrong sweetie?" asked Brenda in a calm soothing voice.

"I came up here and some man was sitting on my bed. He said hi to me and when I screamed for you, he jumped out the window." Brenda ran to the window to see if the man was still there, but he wasn't. It was like the man who had been there just seconds before had vanished into thin air. Brenda's first instinct was the man her daughter saw was the ghost of Mr. Lockland who was rumored to have died in this very room nearly 80 years ago and the house was abandoned ever since. Maybe Rose disturbed his final resting place, or maybe the man Rose saw wasn't a Lockland at all.

The Lockland mansion was a great place for people to go when they wanted to get scared or scare someone. It was a popular Halloween spot for those who need a chill. Teens would come running home saying that it would be a clear night and once they walked passed the house, there would be a flash of lightning and inside the house there would be a man and a woman figure in the window glaring out at them. Then the lightning would flash again and the figures would be at a different window. Young children wouldn't dare come into this area of town because of the Lockland mansion and all the horror stories it contains. Brenda never believed in those horror stories that people would say about the mansion and maybe that's why she was so comfortable around the old place.

Okay so Brenda realized that maybe Port Charles had changed a bit, but Jax, Sonny and Jason would not have changed. Brenda knew that she would probably have to make a decision, because they would all be waiting for her with open arms. She distinctly remembered all of them saying when she left, "Our lives would be so empty with you gone." She would have to wait to see Jax, Sonny and Jason because Rose had wanted to see Robin first.

Once Rose and Brenda were finished unpacking, they headed out to Robin's place. Rose was excited to see her mom's dear friend and her little girl. Rose adored kids that were younger than she was, she thought of them like her little sister/brother. Once the cab dropped them off at the Scorpio-Drakes, he took off. The mother/daughter duo walked up to the front steps and knocked. Robin came to the door.

"Brenda!" she screamed in a confused way.

"Ya. It's me." Brenda responded.

"Who's this little angel?" Robin asked sweetly.

Rose hid behind Brenda. Brenda stepped aside and said "Tell Mrs. Drake who you are."

"This little angel is Rose." Rose said laughing. Robin joined in on the laughter.

"Well come on in and meet Ms. Webber."

Rose followed Brenda into the house.

"Say hi to Ms. Webber, Rose." Brenda said.

"Hi Ms. Webber" Rose said.

"Hey Rose" said Elizabeth.

"Hey Rose; Emma, Jake and Cameron are upstairs. Do you want to meet them?" asked Robin.

Rose nodded. "Then come with me and I'll show you where they are" said Robin and Rose followed her up the narrow stairs to Emma's room. Robin introduced them and headed back downstairs.

While Robin was upstairs, Elizabeth told Brenda about Patrick sleeping with Lisa while Robin was in Africa. Brenda hated that Patrick had hurt her best friend. When Robin came downstairs, the three ladies had a long chat about what Patrick did was horrible and how he didn't deserve Robin.

After an hour at Robin's, Brenda called Rose downstairs to go and Rose begged to stay because she was finally having fun in Port Charles. Brenda explained to her that they had to go see Jax, Sonny and Jason, but Rose insisted on staying. That's when Robin said that Rose can stay here because Elizabeth was going to stay for another 4 hours and the kids were having fun. Brenda thanked Robin and walked over to Jax's place.

Chapter 3: My Husband Has Moved On

Brenda looked at the paper that Robin had gave to her then up at the house number. "Wow. He's living large." She took a deep breath, walked up to the door, took another deep breath and knocked on the large white double doors. Jax opens the door and she gives him a hug and he pushes her away. She looks at him shocked and tears building up in her eyes. "Jax, it's me. Brenda Barrett. Don't you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you, but if Carly finds you here she'll snap."

"Carly?" she asked confused.

"Ya Carly Jacks. My wife."

"You're wife! How could you marry that tramp."

"She's not a tramp, but come on in. I have a few things to show you."

Jax steps aside and lets Brenda in. They walk over to the couch. Jax heads upstairs and Michael comes downstairs.

"Oh my. Michael it's been so long. You probably don't remember me…"

"Ya I do. You're Brenda Barrett. You're the one who wore the wire on my dad. So what are you doing _HERE_!"

"I'm here to see Jax. How's your mom doing?"

"She's fine. But she doesn't like you that much."

"I know."

Jax came down holding Josslyn.

"Who's this sweetie?" Brenda asked.

"This is Josslyn. She's mine and Carly's little angel." Jax said

"Can I hold her?" asked Brenda

"Absolutely." Jax said as he handed Josslyn to Brenda. Michael headed upstairs as Morgan was coming down.

"Let me guess. Your Morgan." Brenda said to Morgan standing on the steps.

"Yup. Morgan Stone Corinthos. Nice to meet you…?"

"Brenda Barrett. And Nice to meet you too, Morgan. Last time I saw you, you were practically a baby."

Morgan sat down next to her on the couch and started making goofy faces at Josslyn which made her laugh. Brenda was sitting there thinking that hopefully Jax would realize how great she is and take her back. After all, Jax and her loved each other in the past. Jax told Morgan to take the sleepy Josslyn upstairs and sing her to sleep. Brenda handed Josslyn to Morgan and he carried her upstairs. Jax and Brenda looked into each other's eyes and Jax leaned forward to give her a kiss and Carly came home and said "I'm…" she saw Brenda sitting there on HER couch "…home. What are you doing here you no good man stealer"

"Look Carly. I know you hate me for taking Sonny, Jax and Jason from you…"

"None of them deserve you!"

"Oh that's right they only deserve you or no one."

"You're right for once in your life."

Jax cut into their fight "Girls. Please. Look Brenda we may have had a past, but we don't have a future. And Carly, for crying out loud, you don't need to trash Brenda. You both are great people. But I love Carly and I'm married to Carly. Brenda we can still be friends."

Brenda looked at Jax then Carly then Jax again and said "It's my fault for intruding and I'm sorry."

Brenda headed out the door and Carly said "You're right again. It is your fault."

Brenda stopped, looked back at her and walked out the door without saying a word. Jax didn't love her anymore, but maybe Sonny will. Even after the wire incident, Sonny still loved her. She knew that with all her heart.

Chapter 4: Bad Memories Re-Lived

Brenda remembered how to get to Sonny's place in her sleep because she went there everyday for 1 year before the wire incident when he kicked her out and called off the engagement. She walked up to the door step and saw the body guard, Max, standing there. She told him that she knew Sonny and he called to the top of the stairs "Boss. There's someone here to see you."

"Max. Boss ain't here. He went to see his dad at Kelly's." called a woman's voice from upstairs "But whoever it is can stay as long as I'm here to make sure that they ain't a cop."

"Alright Mrs. Zacchara-Corinthos" said Max

A dark haired woman came down the stairs and as she walked she said "I told you I don't want the Zacchara connection. After what my father did to Sonny… Uhh I can't even talk about it." When the woman made it down the stairs she looked at Brenda and asked "Who's this?"

"I'm Brenda Barrett. And you must be Mrs. Corinthos."

"That's right, but let's say you and I become friends and you just call me Claudia. See only my husbands employees call me Mrs. Corinthos or as Max calls me Mrs. Zacchara-Corinthos. I hate him so much."

"I love you to Mrs. _Zacchara_-Corinthos"

"Max. You want to leave us alone."

"Sure thing Mrs…"

"Don't even think about finishing that." Claudia interrupted.

Max headed off smiling. And the Claudia and Brenda headed over to the couch. Claudia poured Brenda some wine and they talked about Sonny and how he's been. That's when Brenda let it slip that she once wore a wire on Sonny and Claudia snapped. "How could you do that to Sonny!" Claudia shouted.

"I knew he was up to no good, but I didn't turn him in." Brenda said calmly

"Whatever you low life bitch." Claudia said back.

"Oh. I'm the low life bitch. You're the one that's married to Sonny only for a business boost and to get back at your father! You don't love Sonny. I know you don't" Brenda said as Claudia swung her hand back and slapped Brenda across the face.

"FYI. Marrying Sonny was my father's idea." Said Claudia.

"Oh so you proved my point." Brenda said sarcastically "YOU DON"T LOVE SONNY!" she yelled. "I loved Sonny and I wore the wire to help him"

"Wait a minute. You wore the wire to help Sonny." Claudia laughed. "You loved him so much that you were going to put a man with claustrophobia in prison, knowing damn well that he could not survive. But you were going to put him there to _help _him."

"Just listen to me you little conniving witch. I did it to help him clear his conscience about his first wife Lily. Ya Lily died in a car bombing meant for Sonny on the day of mine and Jax's wedding. Sonny and Lily were heading home. Lily wasn't even supposed to be with Sonny that night. No she was supposed to be in Puerto Rico with her father and she wasn't supposed to damn well start that car either, but once she did BOOM, she was gone and no one was able to save her or hers and Sonny's baby. Sonny knew damn well that her father was responsible for it, so you know what he did. He killed Lily's father. He knew it wouldn't bring Lily or his unborn child back, but he needed to make the person who did it pay. After that whole incident, he started seeing things like Lily's ghost. I knew that things were wrong with him and if he cleared his conscience he might stop seeing her ghost everywhere he looked."

Claudia looked over Brenda's shoulder towards the doorway. Brenda saw Claudia not paying attention at all and said "See you don't care enough about him to know what really hurt him in his life." She noticed Claudia still wasn't looking at her or paying much attention, so Brenda followed Claudia's gaze. She turned around and couldn't believe what she saw.

There was Sonny standing there, fighting to hold back tears. "Nice to see you again Brenda" he said holding back the tears as best as he could, but he couldn't. Sonny fell to the floor and burst into tears. Claudia rushed over to him and gave him a hug in an attempt to comfort him, but her hug only made him think of Lily earlier on the night she died. Sonny finally managed to calm down quite a bit. "How long were you standing there, Sonny?" asked Brenda practically in tears herself from Sonny being in tears and the whole story she told Claudia, it might have been like that because Lily was her best friend.

"Long enough to re-live one of the most terrible nights of my life. The other terrible thing in my life was my little boy, Michael getting shot in the head and put into a coma while coming to see my coffee business, and let's not forget who was responsible for that." Sonny said focusing his eyes towards Claudia.

"Okay I thought we were past this, when you called me all those names on my birthday at the party you set up for me."

"Not only did you get my son shot, but you took a pregnant Carly hostage while she went into labor. She and the baby could have died that night." He said starting an argument between them.

"Ya well since you were threatening to kill me in front of people on my own birthday. I had no choice but to save myself." She said fighting back.

"Ya well there was no reason for you to pull out a gun and take Carly hostage and then almost run off with her baby. Thank goodness you got a brain and let Carly have her baby back. You were crazy that night." Sonny said.

"Look, I wouldn't have had to pull out a gun if your people didn't first." Claudia said somewhat calming down.

"Actually. You pulled the gun first." Sonny said still heated up.

"See what you caused Brenda." Claudia said.

Brenda frowned and started for the door when Sonny told her to stay, but Brenda said she had to go say hi to tons more people, then go pick up her daughter from Robin's. She thanked Max for the lovely visit and told him to tell Sonny that she was sorry for bringing up so many of Sonny's bad memories and for starting a fight between him and Claudia.

Chapter 5: Caught in a Lie

Brenda was in for a shock when she went to Jason's Penthouse and Spinelli answered the door. "Hey. Is Jason here?" Brenda asked.

"No. But come on in. I'm the Jackal." Said Spinelli.

"Jackal?" asked Brenda shocked.

"Well my actual name is Damian Spinelli, but people just call me Spinelli or the Jackal"

"Okay Jackal. Where's Jason?"

"I fear Stonecold is in Pentonville."

"Stonecold?"

"Jason"

"Oh, but why is he in Pentonville?"

"He went in there to protect Young Mr. Sir"

"Young Mr. Sir? Listen Jackal, can you mention their actual name instead of the clever nicknames. By the way did you make up all these nicknames for people?"

"Okay Young Mr. Sir is Michael Corinthos III. And yes I did come up with the nicknames for people based off of their personality"

"Impressive."

"Thanks"

"So why did Jason end up in prison and better yet how did Michael end up in prison."

"Michael killed Kristina's boyfriend, Kiefer because he was a jerk and because it's Pentonville and he's a Corinthos, Jason had to go in and save Michael from being beaten up."

"But I ran into Michael and the Jax home."

"Ya Michael was released on the count that he doesn't see Sonny, but Jason had to stay in there. They released him for a bit to help catch a serial killer, but before the killer was caught they locked him back up because they heard Jason planning an escape. I told Jason to not escape, but he wouldn't listen."

Sam came down the stairs "Spinelli have you got a lead on Franco?"

"FRANCO! The artist Franco. Why are you trying to catch him?" asked Brenda.

"He's in town. Ms. Barrett, right?"

"Ya."

"Sam McCall"

They shook hands and Brenda let them work on catching Franco, while she called in a conjugal visit to Jason because they were still legally married and they could use the privacy in case Jason realized that he loved her too.

She showed up at Pentonville and told them that she was Brenda Barrett and she had a conjugal visit booked and the guards told her she wasn't Brenda because Brenda was just there a couple of weeks ago and she was for sure not Brenda. She then asked them if she could have a regular visit with Jason Morgan. They agreed. One guard went to go get Jason while the other one led Brenda into the visiting room. Jason came in with the most shocked look on his face.

"Brenda? Oh my, how have you been?"

"Great Jason. Let me ask you one thing though. I booked a conjugal visit and they told me that Brenda Barrett had shown up a few weeks ago and I was not her. Whose been impersonating me while I've been gone."

"Go back to my apartment and ask Sam McCall about everything. I can't say much here." He whispered while looking at the door window to make sure the guard couldn't hear.

"Alright I will, but Franco. They're not going to kill him are they?"

"Why. He needs to be stopped. He's threatened so many people including my goddaughter Josslyn. Josslyn's only a baby and he also tied LuLu and Sam to a bomb."

"Oh Wow! Are they okay?"

"Ya. Sam's didn't go off, but Lulu's did. Her boyfriend, Dante Falconeri, saved her before it was too late. But why don't you want him dead?"

"Hey he probably has a family that he might want to see."

"Okay Brenda."

The door opened and the guard said "Morgan, back to your cell." Jason got up and waved bye to Brenda and she waved back and he disappeared down the hallway. She headed back to his apartment to talk to Sam about this Brenda impersonator.

She came back to the apartment and called out to Sam. Sam came down the stairs. "How can I help you, Brenda? Do you need a P.I.?"

"Ya. If a P.I. can help figure out who has been impersonating me."

"Ohh ya about that. You see I am dating Jason and he was sent to prison to help Michael and I wanted to have some alone time with him. So the impersonator you're looking for is right here. It's me."

"Let me get this straight. You've been impersonating me while I've been gone."

"Hey I have known Jason for years and we've been through thick and thin together."

"Ya well I've known him longer. I've known him since he was Jason Quartermaine."

"Ya well you knew him longer but you left him. Married couples don't do that to each other."

"FYI Sam. We were married because I was supposed to testify against him and he didn't want to put me through that, so we got married."

"Oh so Jason loved you enough to not put you through a trial and you leave him to go to Europe."

"Listen. I love Jason and I felt like I was holding him back. I left because I didn't deserve him."

"You know that's actually sweet. Brenda, you really left so you wouldn't hold Jason back. I guess I should thank you. If you hadn't left. Jason and I might not have wound up together. So Thanks Brenda. I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. Can you forgive me?"

Brenda nodded and they hugged each other. Spinelli walked in and said "Franco has LuLu and I'm worried because he tried to kill her once before and he might try again."

"I can see you have work to do so I'll be going." Brenda said worried.

She headed over to Robin's to pick up Rose and they headed back to the Lockland mansion.

Chapter 6: Suspicions

Brenda took Rose by the hand and said that they're sleeping in the living room tonight and until Brenda said otherwise. Rose wondered why and Brenda explained that it would be like a slumber party; they would do each other's hair and nails and watch movies. Rose was so excited that she went upstairs to get her bear and things. Brenda walked around the house, rubbing her hands over the walls and polls that read CO77X. She realized that these were signatures from the artist Franco. Franco was popular all over Europe, she knew about him. She knew that he was here and he would probably be back and she didn't want to know when he would be back. He was dangerous and those ally ways where crimes of death were committed were done by Franco himself.

Rose came downstairs and saw her mother rubbing her hands over the CO77X. "What's wrong mommy?" Brenda looked at her daughter and said "Nothing." There was no need to worry her daughter about an artist who may or may not be trouble. She thought the tags were Franco, but she wasn't sure so she had to forget that he was in Port Charles and she couldn't worry her daughter. Her mom put the Hannah Montana Season One disc into the DVD player and they watched it.

During the fourth episode Brenda thought she heard something outside. She turned around and she saw a man who looked familiar. The man looked at her then at Rose and waved- a royalty type of wave. Brenda shook her head and rubbed her eyes, then she turned around again and nothing was there. Rose asked her mom if she was okay and Brenda told her that she was just tired.

Rose turned off the TV and told her mom she was ready for bed. Brenda tucked her daughter in. She went into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and she saw a note on the counter and it said:

_Dear Brenda,_

_You've moved in on my territory and I will be back to claim it. You won't know when and you won't know how. By the way, smart move keeping a close eye on your daughter… Rose is it? I love roses. She's a sweetie. I bet you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her._

_- You Know Who_-Brenda ran into the living room and got shocked.

Chapter 8: Missing

Rose was missing and the mattress had CO77X sprayed all over it. Brenda picked up the phone and called the cops. Then she called Spinelli and told him everything. Spinelli was happy to help his new friend Brenda find her daughter.

5 minutes later Lucky, Dante and the forensics team showed up. Dante went to help the forensics team while Lucky questioned Brenda. "So Brenda, what exactly happened?"

"Well, where do you want me to start?"

"Let's start from the beginning."

"Okay. We came into the mansion and saw CO77X everywhere and I didn't think much of it. Then my daughter said she saw a man sitting on her bed and he jumped out the window before I could get upstairs. Again, I didn't think much of it. Then I heard that Franco was on the loose so I told my daughter that we were having a sleep over downstairs and I saw a man wave to me. Then I saw a note. Then I come into the living room and she wasn't there."

"Did you know Franco?"

"Ya, but it was about 6 years ago. I met him at one of his exhibits in Rome."

"Do you have the letter?"

"Ya." Said Brenda as she handed Lucky the letter.

Lucky examined it and called Dante over. Dante examined the letter. "Your daughter's name is Rose, right?" asked Dante.

"Ya. Is she going to be okay?" asked Brenda.

"We'll do our best to find her. But I think Lucky should stick around you because Franco's probably after you." Said Dante.

"I agree I should be around Brenda because Franco is probably after her, but why would he be after her. Franco wants to play with Jason and Brenda and Jason haven't communicated in years?"

"Well I did have a relationship with him a few years back… Oh no"

"Oh no what?" asked Dante

"Rose's father is Franco. I left him because he was dangerous"

"Okay now, I'm sure Franco wants to make you suffer because you took his daughter away from him. He won't harm your daughter." Said Lucky

"Are you sure?" asked Brenda getting really worried.

"Pretty sure. Listen take this gun, just in case and call us if you need or see anything."

The cops left and Brenda sat on the couch and looked at a picture of her daughter. "It's okay Rose They'll find you." Brenda whispered.

There was a knock on the door. Brenda grabbed the gun, held it out in front of her, opened the door and said "You'll get it" Sam leapt away from the door "Relax Brenda. It's just me. Is it okay if I stay here with you. We can protect each other."

"Ya sure. Come on in Sam."

Sam tries to comfort Brenda about her kidnapped daughter, but it's not working. Sam just lets Brenda cry and talk. Sam learned that when people are upset, just let them cry and vent. She figured that out when Spinelli opened up to Sam about being upset about Maxie cheating on him.

"Brenda, I told Jason about Franco kidnapping Rose and he has all of his people on it and Spinelli and I are on it and the PCPD is on it. They'll find her and she'll be all right."

"I should have never left her alone. Sam do you know what it's like to have someone you love ripped away from you."

"Actually I do."

Brenda look at Sam with a look in her eyes that told Sam to continue her story.

"It was November 2004. I was 8 months pregnant. My mom wanted me to deliver my baby prematurely because Kristina was sick and she needed the stem cells from my baby. She stressed me out so much that I fainted. They had to get my baby out fast, but they were too late. She was stillborn. Jason got to see her, but I was still unconscious. Once I regained consciousness, they had already sent her to the funeral home. We were going to name her Lila McCall, but she was buried as baby girl McCall."

"That's sad." Brenda said as she looked at Sam, whose was crying and wiping her eyes. Brenda gave Sam a hug and Sam cried on Brenda's shoulder. Sam's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam. It's Spinelli. Franco's at General Hospital."

Sam- "Really?"

Brenda- "What is he saying, Sam?"

Sam- "Franco's at General Hospital. We're on our way to General Hospital"

Spinelli- "Don't forget your guns and be careful."

Sam- "We will"

Sam hangs up the phone and they grab their guns and head off to General Hospital.

Chapter 9: Franco, Give Me Our Daughter!

Sam and Brenda come off the elevator and they run into Franco waving a gun around at the doctors and nurses in the lobby. Rose is with him in his tight grasp. Rose turns around and yells "MOMMY!" Franco turns around "Brenda. Brenda. Brenda. It's been a long time, so my guess is you got my note.

"That was from you?" Brenda asked.

"Ya. Who else would it be from. Jax" Franco said sarcastically.

"Franco give me Rose." Brenda said in a demanding way.

"Why?"

"Franco she's mine."

"She's not only yours. She has to be another man's child too. And you know who her father is. Why don't you tell everyone who her father is."

She looked at her daughter who was in tears from fear. Then she turned around to look behind her and Sonny was there. She looked to her left and Jax was there and then she looked to her right where Jason was standing there he had just been released from Pentonville. Everyone was standing there. Watching her. Waiting for her to say something. She knew that everyone would look at her like she was insane, but she had no choice. "If I say who her father is, will you give her back to me?"

"Sure." Franco said.

Brenda took a deep breath, looked at everyone and sighed "My daughter Rose has a father who is in this very place. Her father is the man that you all call the crazy artist. Her father is Franco."

Everyone's jaw dropped. She heard many mini conversations going on between people. "Franco, was that the significance of the roses you sent to Maxie and comparing Josslyn to a Rose?" asked Jason. "Yup." Said Franco. Franco looks at Brenda "Now was that so hard."

"Yes it was now give me my daughter."

"Our daughter"

"Fine. Franco, give me back our daughter!"

Franco looked at her, then he pointed the gun at Brenda still gripping onto his daughter. "No way. She's mine now." Rose was crying now, she still clutched her teddy bear.

"Jason. Help me!" Brenda cried.

Jason looked at Sam and Sam nodded yes. Jason pulled out his gun and looked at Rose. Rose had remembered that her mom had told her that Jason could aim a gun and shoot. Before they moved to Port Charles, Brenda would say that before Jason would shoot at anybody who had a hostage, the hostage would have to find a way to escape. So Rose nodded to Jason slightly and ducked and backed away. Jason shot at Franco and he fell to the ground. They rushed to him. Franco looked at his daughter staring down at him and said "I love you Rose." Then he died. Rose ran into her mother's arms and Robin gave her a check-up. Rose just went into shock. Rose told Brenda that Franco was dead and about how scared she was. Brenda hugged her little girl and Rose realized her bear was missing. Her bear was under Franco's body. Just then Ronnie Dimestico showed up "Jason Morgan. You are under arrest for the murder of Franco." They cuffed Jason and started to take him off when Rose yelled to her mom "They can't do that mommy. Jason saved me and you. Daddy would have shot us both. Franco was the one on my bed when I called you upstairs. I would recognize that face anywhere."

"Rose, I know that's how it looks. But the cops see it as murder."

Rose ran up to Jason and gave him a hug and thanked him. That's when Ronnie told Rose not to thank Jason because he committed a crime. "Jason's trial will be tomorrow. You all will have to testify. Even you little girl." Said Ronnie as they disappeared into the elevator.

Chapter 10: We Must Save Jason

Rose climbed up on the front desk and said "Listen up everyone." Everyone turned to face the 6 year old on the front desk. "We need to say that Jason killed Franco in self defense. Franco would have shot my mom and then who knows what he would have done to me. Jason save my mom and me and he doesn't deserve this. We must save Jason." Everyone nodded in agreement. "We must save Jason!" They all shouted in unison. Brenda signaled for Rose to come down and Rose hopped off the desk. They took away Franco's body and gave Rose back her bear. There was no blood or any damage done to the bear. She looked at it, then gave it a giant hug "I'm glad you're okay Mr. Bear" Rose said. "I'm glad you're okay" said Brenda. Everyone started filing out of the hospital.

Brenda lectured Rose about manipulating people into saying something, but Rose knew all along that it was the right thing to do. Jason wasn't a criminal. He was a hero. Heroes don't get punished. They get rewarded.

The next day in court, all the witnesses claimed that Jason killed Franco in self defense. The judge found it hard to believe that Jason would kill in self defense, considering his past, but because of the witnesses' statements he had to let Jason go. They did it. Jason was free and Franco was no longer a problem and a threat. Brenda said that there was going to be a party at the Lockland mansion in celebration of Jason being free.

On the way to the mansion Rose told Brenda that there was no way they were leaving Port Charles. Brenda told her that she knew that Rose wouldn't want to leave.

Chapter 11: The Truth Comes Out

Michael, Kristina, Molly, Morgan, Emma, Rose, Josslyn, Jake and Cameron all went upstairs to have their own party while the adults had a party downstairs. Michael told the kids about the stories of the Lockland mansion and of Mr. And Mrs. Lockland. The kids decided to investigate the house and find out the truth about the Lockland ghosts that appeared _only_ on Halloween. They searched every door upstairs and no sign of anything. They searched for ½ hour and all they found were spider webs and dust. Just then Molly and Morgan called for them. Kristina ran with Emma, Rose, Jake, Cameron and Michael holding Josslyn close behind.

Right before them was a double wooden door. Morgan pushed it open and in there was a bunch of things including a life-sized cutout of Mr. And Mrs. Lockland and a switch board to turn on or off the lights. The ghost of the Locklands wasn't a ghost at all, just some cardboard. "So you caught me." Came a large voice from behind them. All the kids turned around and saw Ric Lansing. "Daddy. You did all of this?" asked Molly. "Uncle Ric, we thought you were in California." Kristina said. "Ya. I figured that for most teens Halloween is a boring time, they don't find anything scary. So every year, I come back to Port Charles the day before Halloween and set up here. By midnight on Halloween, I'm on a flight back to California." Ric said. "Nice prank uncle. Mind if me and your other nephew help out this year. I've always wanted to be a Lockland." Michael said. "Ya Uncle Ric. Can we. Please?" asked Morgan. "Sure. In fact all you can all help out this year." Said Ric. "Thanks. But no thanks. I'm taking the youngsters out trick or treating this year. All of them. Molly, Emma, Rose, Josslyn, Jake and Cameron." Said Kristina.

"Hang on. If you come for Halloween, why are you here now?" Morgan asked

"Well you see. I heard Franco was back and I wanted to make sure my family was safe?"

"We all are. Thanks to Jason" said Rose.

Alexis and Brenda came upstairs to find Ric there with the kids. Ric explained what he was doing there and the whole Lockland haunting story. "I'm confused" said Alexis. "Me too" said Brenda.

"The Locklands don't haunt anyone. It's just Ric Lansing" said Rose while trying to make them understand.

Brenda and Alexis told the kids to come downstairs.

Once everyone was downstairs, Jason was in the center of the room and everyone else formed a giant circle around him. The adults had champagne in their glasses, while the kids had juice. Everyone raised their glasses "Cheers to Jason Morgan for saving myself, my daughter, and everyone else in the hospital." Said Brenda. "Cheers to getting out of trouble." Said Rose. "CHEERS!" everyone said.

That was truly a day of many surprises and discoveries: Franco was killed after he was revealed to be Rose's dad, Lockland ghost=Ric Lansing, enemies became friends, Brenda impersonator caught, Jason was almost sent to jail. What a day. _**THE END.**_


End file.
